The Cat that Destroyed International Rescue
by Gaz Grant
Summary: Scott buys a cat, the title says the rest.


The Cat that destroyed International Rescue

Scott wants a cat

On one rainy day Scott was bored, he turned on the TV, there was a cat on TV Scott looked at them.

"ARRR" said Scott

It made him want a cat; he got out of his chair and asked his Dad.

Jeff was sitting in his chair having a cup of tea.

"Dad can we get a cat please" said Scott

Jeff sp-at out his tea and it went all over Scott.

"Why do you want a cat" shouted Jeff

"Because they are cute and cuddly" said Scott

"They get there hairs everywhere and they will eat Gordon's fish" shouted Jeff

"So can we get a cat then" said Scott jumping up and down

"No" shouted Jeff

Scott went screaming to his room

"And clean your shirt" said Jeff

Scott gets a cat

Scott woke up the next morning early; he had to have a snack before he went, while he was making a snack he could hear snoring, he went into the room were the snoring was coming from.

It was Gordon snoring loudly.

"He snores loud" whispered Scott

He started when he could hear someone talking he went into Virgil's room it was Virgil talking in his sleep singing the music man and pretending to play the piano.

He was just about to leave when he heard someone coming down the corridor; he went to have a look who it was.

I t was Alan sleep walking he went over to the fridge he took out a load of Cheese he started to eat it.

Scott set off when he left the island he thought that he woke them up but they were still sleeping.

When he got to the pet shop there was loads of kittens, Scott wanted to have the youngest cat.

When he found the cat he found, it was only £18.

He picked up the cat; the cat was a ginger tabby cat as he went to pay for the cat he decided to buy a box to put the cat in.

Jeff finds the cat

When Scott got home Alan was still eating cheese, he put the cat in his bedroom under his bed.

When he was sat at the table an alarm went off, Scott jumped, when the alarm was turned off, everyone was up

"You have to get rid of that alarm" said Gordon

Alan woke up.

"What is going on and whey is there cheese around me" said Alan

As everyone got there cereal Virgil was telling every one his dream

"I had another dream last night" said Virgil

"Oh no not again" said everyone

"I dreamed that I was playing the piano play the music man" said Virgil

"Gordon Do you snore in night" said Scott

"I don't snore" shouted Gordon

"Alan you sleep walk" said Scott

"I never slept walk in my life" shouted Alan

Jeff was making Scott's bed, he looked under his bed, and he saw a box, he picked it up and opened it, there was a Cat in the box.

ARRR aren't they cute

Jeff went over to Scott with the cat, as he went over to as he looked at Scott, Scott did a smile

"What was this cat doing in your bedroom" shouted Jeff

"I bought it are you happy" said Scott

"No now get to your room" shouted Jeff

Scott ran to his bedroom and slammed the door

"Now I am going to take this cat back to the ARRR" said Jeff

"What does ARRR mean you are taking it to an ARRR what is an ARRR" said Virgil

"I mean ARRR aren't it cute" said Jeff

"What are cute" said John

"This cat you diffys" said Jeff

"ARRRR" said everyone

They all were fusing and playing with the cat

"So what are we going to call him?" said Alan

"Let the oldest name him" said Virgil

"John is the oldest let him" said Gordon

"Hmmm How about Sid" said John

"Yeah" said Gordon

Scott came out of his bedroom.

"Is it alright if I come out now" said Scott

"No" said Jeff

He picked up a vase and through it at Scott.

Goodbye fish

Gordon put Sid in the living room were the fish were, as he left the room to get Sid some milk.

Sid looked at the fish; he ran over to the fish tank and jumped on the top of the tank, he put his paw in the fish tank, the fish could not see Sid, as he caught the fish he put it in his mouth.

When Gordon got back he saw something in Sid's Mouth, as Sid spat it out the fish all was left was bones.

"How dear you I am going to ARRR" said Gordon

As Sid did the cute face that made Gordon stop shouting at Sid, he never said anything about the fish he thinks that Sid is cuter than his fish.

The wreck of Jeff bedroom

The next day Sid went into Jeff's bedroom he was just having a look, until Jeff shut the door Sid was trapped,

He was scratching the door but Jeff could not hear Sid, so Sid got annoyed and wrecked the whole of Jeff's bedroom the carpet, wallpaper and the blankets on his bed.

A few minutes later Jeff went into his bedroom, he was so shocked when he got in there.

Jeff looked down at Sid; Sid sat there twitching his tale.

"You are going back to the pet shop AHHH" said Jeff

Then Sid did the face again, Jeff picked up Sid and fused Sid he didn't care about his bedroom.

Alan's homework

Alan finally did his homework for the holidays; he got up for a snack he left the door was still open.

Sid walked in to Alan's bedroom and jumped on his desk he had a look at Alan's homework, he started to play with it then he ripped it.

When Alan came back from eating his snack he saw that his homework was ripped put Alan didn't shout at the cat he had a plan.

The next day Alan went back to school he brought Sid.

"Alan wear is your homework" said the teacher

"I forgot it" said Alan

"Right that is an F" said his teacher

Alan brought out Sid and Sid did the face the teacher

"Alan that is an A+" said the teacher

Goodbye Piano

Virgil was playing the piano when he stopped playing for rest; Sid went inside the piano and took out all of the strings and wrapped them into a ball and played with it.

Virgil went back to play the piano there was no sound he looked inside there was no strings in the piano he looked at Sid there he was playing with the strings.

Virgil got the box and put Sid in there he flew to the pet shop and gave him the cat back hen he got the money £50.

"How much was that cat" said Virgil

When he got home it was dark and everyone was in bed.

Scott woke up in the night he got the camera and filmed Alan sleep walking, Virgil talking in his sleep and Gordon snoring.

In the morning Scott was watching Gordon when Alan, Gordon and Virgil were shocked to see what they do.

Virgil was eating his breakfast when he heard something behind the chair he looked what it was there were little kittens.

"He most had have a girlfriend

The cats were attacking the island.

"Oh no" said Virgil

THE END


End file.
